Pas de titre pour l'instant, mais bientôt, promis!
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Heero et Trowa sont des mercenaires et Quatre et Duo des gigolos? Pour le savoir, faut lire la fic et laissez des rewiews! -p Et vous pouvez m'aider a trouver un titre si vous voulez!
1. Arrivé à Marnic

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **:

**Genre **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, OOC,...

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !!!!!! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic !!!! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 !!!!!! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux... A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic !!!!! Je sais, je suis sadique !!!!! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !!!!

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord... T'es chiante, ennuyante... et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !!!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !!!!

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça...

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !!

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

Pitite note : ne pas me taper !!!!! C'est ma première fic yaoi alors svp ne taper pas !!!!!! J'essayerais de faire un lemon, mais bon, c'est pas encore sur !!!! Bon, maintenant place à la lecture !!!!!! 

Bonne lecture à vous !!!!!!

**CHAPITRE I : Arrivé à Marnic.**

Dans une lointaine forêt, un petit groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes étaient assis en ronds près d'une route de forêt et parlaient de tout et de rien. Un peu plus loin, allongés sur l'herbe se trouvaient deux jeunes garçons. Le premier, qui était plus grand que le second, avait les cheveux bruns, dont une mèche lui cachait une partie de son visage. Là, on ne les voyait pas, mais il avait les yeux d'un vert... On aurait pu les comparer à des émeraude. De toute façon, sur ces deux yeux, on en voyait toujours qu'un. Le second, lui, était plus petit que le premier. Lui avait des cheveux bruns, toujours en bataille. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, bleu cobalt, pour être plus précisément. Ce dernier regarda le jeune garçon et s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux fermés puis finit par demandé, après avoir peser le pour et le contre :

-Trowa ?

-Mh ? Demanda le dénommé Trowa, toujours les yeux fermés.

-On part dans combien de temps ?

-Dès que les chevaux auront repris des forces !

-Ok ! Au fait, on s'arrête au prochain village ?

-Mmmm... Pourquoi pas ! Va le dire aux autres.

-Ok, chef ! A toute suite !

Trowa fit oui de la tête sans avoir ouvert les yeux une seule fois tandis que l'autre alla voir le groupe des vingt hommes assis et bavardant près de la route. A son approche, ces hommes se turent. Tous le regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il voulait puis l'un d'eux décida de demander :

-Tu veux quelques choses, Heero ?

-Hn ! Le chef a dit qu'on part dès que les chevaux sont reposés et on s'arrête à Marnic !

-Bien !

Heero retourna auprès de Trowa. Quand il le vit de loin, il se dit qu'il devait dormir alors s'approcha de lui doucement et se rallongea. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et s'endormit. Au bout d'une heure, Trowa se leva doucement en voyant Heero endormit. Ce dernier se réveilla tout de même en entendant son chef se lever puis fit de même. Trowa le regarda un instant puis alla a son étalon. Heero alla près du siens et tous les deux les sellèrent. Une fois fait, ils regardèrent les autres se lever et aller près des leurs et faire comme ces derniers, c'est à dire les seller. Trowa et Heero montèrent leur monture et prirent la route de la forêt ou ils s'étaient reposés, eux ainsi que leurs chevaux. Ils se retrouvèrent avec seize de leurs compagnons de routes devant eux et seize autres derrières eux dont deux à droites et deux autres à gauche.

-On ne va pas tarder à arriver, chef ! Dit l'un des hommes.

-Très bien ! Répondit ce dernier.

Ils aperçurent l'entrée du village où ils s'y arrêtèrent quelques instants, puis Heero décida de dire après y avoir réfléchie durant le voyage :

-Ecoutez ! Le chef et moi on va à l'auberge maniacos et vous, vous vous répartissez sur les autres auberges !

-A vos ordres !

-Et on se retrouve à l'auberge ou on loge, demain après le repas du midi.

Ils virent les guerriers dire oui, puis Heero partit en direction de l'auberge. Trowa le suivit, tout en regardant les battisses et le gens présents dans la rues. Ils s'aperçut que les maisons étaient plus ou moins belle. Elles avaient surtout de très jolies couleurs et les gens qu'ils croisaient lui inspiraient une certaines confiance.

" **C'est quand même bizarre que je ressente un tel sentiment alors que d'habitude, c'est le contraire ! Je me demande se qu'a fait mon père ici !!! Faudra que je le demande un jour à Heero !"**

Au bout d'un moment, sortant de ses pensées, il demanda :

-Dis-moi, y'a quoi de bien dans cette auberge pour que tu décides d'aller dans celle-là et pas une autre ?

-On va dire que comme je sais que tu aimes les hommes et moi aussi je les aime...

Trowa se mit à rougir quand Heero fit la remarque sur sa sexualité et fit la concurrence ainsi les tomates. Heero se mit à rire devant la tête de son chef. Il arrêta son cheval, descendit de ce dernier puis dit, en donnant sa monture à un homme habillé d'un vieux pantalon et d'une vielle chemise :

-Prenez soins de nos deux montures !

Cet homme fit oui de la tête et alla près de Trowa pour prendre l'étalon et s'occuper des deux chevaux. Trowa descendit et passa la lanière à l'homme puis le vit partir en direction des écuries. Il reporta son attention sur Heero et entendit ce dernier lui dire :

-Je sais que tu n'as pas été plus loin que le baiser...

**Je le sais car j'ai été le premier et le seul que tu es embrassé ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même juste après notre premier baiser échanger ce jour...**

-Mmm et ? Demandant Trowa, en sortant Heero de ses pensées.

-Eh ben ici, tu peux avoir des amants d'une nuit si tu le désires !

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Trowa avec amusement.

-Ton père m'y a amené la première fois ou j'ai combattu à ses côtés !

-Mh !

-Et c'est ici que j'ai promis à ton père de te protéger et c'est aussi ici que j'ai eus ma première fois avec un homme !!!!

-Mh !

-Si... Commença Heero ( qui soit dit entre nous, parle beaucoup !!!) en rougissant, si tu veux...

-Je te le dis ! Coupa Trowa.

Il vit Heero dire oui puis aperçut ce dernier entrer dans l'auberge. Il fit de même et s'étonna de l'atmosphère et du décor de ce bâtiment. Il regarda autour de lui et n'aperçut que des hommes. Il en vit certains toucher les fesses d'un qui travaillais dans cette endroit plutôt étonnant. Cet endroit lui donnait un sentiment de calme, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Et l'atmosphère... Que dire à part qu'on sentait bien le fait que tout le monde était détendu et tout ça grâce aux gigolos qui travaillaient dans cette auberge. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était facile de repéré les gigolos, car ils portaient tous la même tenue, c'est à dire un pantalon en cuir près du corps et une chemise, elle aussi près du corp, mais il y avait que deux gigolos qui avait la même couleur de vêtement.

Fin du chapitre 1 !!!!!

Tadam !!!!!!!!! J'ai enfin bouclé un chapitre !!!!!

Duo : un parmis tant d'autre...

Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue !!!!! Mais y'a du bon, se coup-ci !!!!

Duo : Au fait, elle est venue comment ton idée ?

Simple, j'ai rêvé et je me suis dit "tiens sa ferait une super fic !!!!!" Bon, pas aussi bonne que celle d'Angel of Seven Dreams !!!!!

Duo : Ouais, même si elle nous laisse nous, les pilotes de gundam de côté !!! (snif) Mais toutes les fics faites par elle, son superbe !!!!! Par exemple, elle a fait du Harry Potter, de nous aussi et aussi Card captor Sakura !!!!!!

Bon, bref, si elle vous a plu ou même si elle ne vous a pas plu pouvez vous faire une rewiew ? SVP !!!!!!! et si elle vous plaît, je mettrais le chap2 quand il seras finit, sinon, tant pis, j'la laisse tombé !!!!!


	2. Rencontre inattendue et chaude

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **:

**Genre **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,...

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !!!!!! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic !!!! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 !!!!!! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux... A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic !!!!! Je sais, je suis sadique !!!!! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !!!!

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord... T'es chiante, ennuyante... et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !!!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !!!!

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça...

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !!

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

Pitite note : ne pas me taper !!!!! C'est ma première fic yaoi alors svp ne taper pas !!!!!! J'essayerais de faire un lemon, mais bon, c'est pas encore sur !!!! Bon, maintenant place à la lecture !!!!!! 

(Je trouve qu c'est bien le copier coller !!!!! -p)

Réponse aux rewiews :

**Shinigamie yui :** Merci pour tes encouragement et voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début.

**Black Sharne :** Je suis contente que tu trouve que ça commence bien alors j'espère que t'appréciera ce chapitre autant que le 1er !

**SweetDeath :** Je suis désolé que tu es trouvé le chapitre 1 court, mais j'ai fait un pitit progrès pour le 2ème ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et voilà donc la suite !

**Poucycatt :** J'espère que tu vas aussi adorer ce chapitre autant que le premier ! Mais ici, il ne se passe rien de bien extraordinaire ! Sorry, faudra attendre un peu ! -p

**Dstine : **Merci pour tes encouragement et merci aussi pour le titre, je l'ai noter dans un coin, j'avoue qu'il m'intéresse ! Et voilà la suite que tu attendais !

**Neko :** Je suis contente que tu aime bien cette fic, merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite comme je l'ai promis.

Et merci encore à vous pour ces rewiews !

Bonne lecture à vous !!!!!!

**CHAPITRE II : Rencontre inattendue et chaude.**

Il regarda tout autour de lui puis vit un homme, aux cheveux couleur miel, attaché en natte en compagnie d'une autre personne qui avait les cheveux court et aussi blond que les blés mais ne distingua pas la couleur des yeux des deux jeunes garçons. Il en déduit, en les voyants porter les même tenus que les autres hommes travaillant ici, que c'était eux aussi des gigolos. Ils avaient en effets les mêmes tenus que les autres employés, mais la couleur des deux jeunes garçons étaient diffèrentes des autres personnes travaillant dans cette auberge. Ils étaient habillés d'un pantalon noir en cuir qui se portait très près du corps, puisque Trowa apercevait les formes des deux gigolos et une chemise, elle aussi, près du corps et qui était, elle, rouge sang. Il regarda en direction du bar et y vit son compagnon de route. Il alla vers lui et l'entendit demander au barman :

-Deux chambres s'il te plaît, Gren.

-Ok, dit ce dernier.

Trowa n'écoutait plus la conversation et regarda les deux jeunes garçons venir vers eux. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps vers des clients qui les appelaient, mais Trowa n'entendait pas se qu'il leur répondait. Du côté de nos deux jeunes garçons, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année les interpella et demanda :

-Vous êtes libre, ce soir ?

-Désolé, John, mais ce soir on est tout les deux pris ! Répondit le natté en regardant vers Trowa et Heero.

-Bon, tant pis, se sera pour une autre fois ! Bye alors.

-Salut ! Dirent les deux gigolos en cœur et en faisant un signe avec une de leur main..

Ils reprirent leur route et le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de Trowa. Ce dernier put enfin voir que la couleur de ce petit blond était turquoise, comme l'eau de la mer qu'il a si souvent vu durant ses longs voyages à cheval. Il entraperçut ceux du natté qui étaient d'une couleur très rare, améthyste. Il se souvint avoir vu, une fois, une jeune fille avoir cette couleur que ce dernier trouve si belle. Trowa regarda le natté s'avancer près de son compagnon de route et le vit murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille de son ami. Heero se retourna pour voir le natté. Il lui sourit et prit les deux clefs que lui tendait Gren, le barman. Il en passa une à Trowa et lui dit :

-Vas-y, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler avec le barman !

-Mh ! Répondit Trowa.

Ce dernier regarda la clef pour pouvoir avoir le numéro de ça chambre. Une fois fait, il alla vers l'escalier et le monta. Arrivé au dessus, il vit qu'il y avait trois couloirs et pour chacun d'eux, était marqué les numéro des chambres s'y trouvant. Il s'aperçut que le premier couloir était celui des 100, le deuxième des 200 et le dernier, des 300. Il prit le dernier couloir puis regarda les numéro sur les portes de droite défilés, tout en pensent au deux gigolos et surtout, celui qui c'était approché d'Heero.

**Ce garçon... j'ai l'impression qu'Heero le connaît bien... Se pourrait-il que se soit lui le premier...**

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant le numéro de ça chambre qui n'était autre que le 310. il mit la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite chambre qui était pas mal, beaucoup mieux que ces hôtel miteux qu'il a fait jusqu'ici. Il referma la porte puis s'aperçut que le lit se trouvait dans le fond, dans l'angle gauche de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'auberge. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'aperçut de la couleur du papier peint : orange.

**Orange, couleur signifiant le plaisir et le désir... C'est vrai que c'est original, mais ils auraient pus mettre une autre couleur qu'orange, quand même. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le orange, mais pour une chambre... Ca laisse à désirer. Enfin, je pense que s'ils ont fais ça, c'est pour aller avec ce qu'ils font ici !**

Quand à Heero, il montait les escaliers en tenant le natté par la taille et en le dévorant des yeux. Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement des couloirs et Heero prit celui des 300, comme Trowa auparavant. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui avait pour numéro 311, la chambre juste en face de celle son ami. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrée le natté puis y entra. Il referma la porte, sourit en se souvenant passée dans cette pièce qui était jaune clair et Heero se dit :

"**Si je me souvient de se que m'a appris Trowa, le jaune signifie la douceur ! C'est vrai que dans cette pièce y'a eut que de la douceur... Tiens, c'est bizarre, y'a pas de fleur aujourd'hui !**

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la chambre était comme chaque fois qu'il venait, propre, comme si personne d'autre que lui venait dans cette pièce. Il se dit aussi que les chambres devaient toutes se ressemblées.

"**Je me souvient que celle du père de Trowa ressemblait énormément à la mienne ! Il y avait juste la couleur qui changeait. Faudrait que je pense à le demander à Duo si toutes les chambre sont identiques !**

Il reporta son attention sur ce Duo puis il l'entendit le natté lui dire :

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !

-Toi aussi Duo, tu m'as manqué ! Dit Heero en s'approchant du natté.

Il l'embrassa puis après avoir repris leur souffle, Duo demanda :

-Tu crois que le cadeau que tu as fait à ton chef, lui plaira ?

-J'en suis certain, répondit Heero en souriant à ce dernier. Au fait, tu te souvient de cette pièce ?

-Oui, je m'en souvient très très bien ! Car c'est ici que t'as eus ta première fois !

-Oui, et pas avec n'importe qui !

-Ben, c'est ton chef qui voulait qu'elle soit inoubliable, alors Gren m'as choisit sachant se que je vaut !

-Et j'en suis ravi que se soit toi et pas un autre !!!! Mais elle n'est pas comme la première fois ou j'y suis rentré ! Il manque une petite chose !

-Quoi ?

Il embrassa ce dernier et le fit basculer sur le lit. Une fois le baiser rompu, Heero dit :

-Ne pensons plus à ça, on a des choses à rattraper !

-Mmmm... commença Duo, et c'est aussi pour cela que tu me paye, non ?

-Hn ! Répondit le Japonais en lui souriant d'un sourire amusé.

-What ?

-Pas que pour ça ! Répondit le Japonais avec un sourire tendre et amusé qu'il ne l'ai pas compris cette fois.

-Pour quoi aussi ? Demanda Duo, avec, lui aussi, une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles et dans son sourire.

-Cherche un petit peu, Duo !

-Alors, voyons se que nous faisons à part... une partie de jambe en l'air... Alors, tout d'abord, on commence par s'embrasser, ensuite euh... ben on finit sur le lit et...

-On le fait ! Dit Heero en riant de bon cœur ! Et après, on fait quoi ?

-On roupille ! Répondit le natté avec un sourire malin, sachant ce à quoi faisait allusion son amant.

-Mais encore ?

-Ah ! Dit Duo en souriant, bien sur, on discute de nos vies avant et pour toi, future !

-Pas que pour moi Duo ! Dit le Japonais en lui souriant tendrement.

-Mais mon future est devant tes yeux, Heero, Repris Duo, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, je serais gigolo jusqu'à la fin !

-Ne dit pas ça, Duo, un jour, tu verras, je te sortirais de cet enfer !

-Tu t'es attaché, n'est-ce pas !

-Oui, tout comme toi, Duo-Chan !

-Mais comment ?

-Comment j'ai su ? Demanda Heero

-Mm !

-Simple, j'ai aperçut cette lueur dans tes yeux...

-De toute façon, notre amour est impossible, coupa Duo le regard triste, je suis un gigolo et toi, un mercenaire !

-Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un gigolo que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour !

-Tant que je suis un gigolo, je n'aime pas, je procure seulement du plaisir à d'autre personne ! Sauf pour toi, bien sur ! Repris-t-il vite, en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux du Japonais.

Heero sourit, puis l'embrassa tout en commençant d'enlever la chemise de Duo...

Quand à Trowa, il avait décider de prendre une douche pour se décontracter un peu. En entrant dans la salle d'eau, il fut étonné de voir qu'elle inspirait calme et sérénité. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que les mur était fait de carrelage blanc. Sur une petite table en bois était posée un bouquet de Mimosa. Trowa se souvint que dans le langage des fleurs, les mimosas représentent la sécurité et Trowa sourit. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans ce bâtiment, mais était-ce le cas ? C'était la question que Trowa se posait. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une baignoire blanche, elle aussi et une douche à côté de cette baignoire. Il fit le pour et le contre et décida de prendre un bon bain chaud. Il se le fit couler et se prépara des vêtements propre pour après son petit plaisir. Il y entra une fois la baignoire remplis et s'y prélassa. Au bout d'un trentaine de minutes, il décida d'en sortirent et se sécha. Il enfila ses vêtement propre, retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Soudain on frappa à sa porte et dit :

-Entrez !

Il vit le jeune blond entré dans la chambre et refermée la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier resta près de la porte et dit, en baissant les yeux :

-Votre ami a payé pour que... je passe toute la nuit avec vous !

-Ah... Euh...

Il vit le blond lever les yeux quelques seconde pour le voir, puis se rapprocher de lui pour enfin dire, en rebaissant les yeux :

-Je sais que c'est votre première fois et...

Le blond se tut en se mordant la lèvre inférieur en se disant qu'il venait de faire une boulette en disant ceci, releva les yeux en direction de Trowa pour voir sa réaction, puis l'entendit dire :

-Continuez !

-Et votre ami voulait qu'elle soit aussi bien que sa première fois à lui et le gigolos qu'il a eut pour celle-ci m'a conseillé !

-Et se gigolo en question ne serait pas le garçon à la natte qui était avec vous tout à l'heure ?

-Oui ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Dit le blond en voyant Trowa froncé les sourcils.

-Maintenant que tu es là...

-Ne vous en fait pas, dit le blond en s'approchant encore plus prêt de Trowa, je ferais en sorte pour que votre première fois soit parfaite !

-Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

Il commença à s'imaginer que Trowa voulait le tuer ou quelques choses de ce genre.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit Trowa en passant un de ses mains sur le visage du blond, je veux juste savoir le prénom de la personne qui va me prendre ma virginité !

Il vit le blond rougir et se dit qu'il était croquant quand il rougissait comme maintenant. Il avait aussi bien vu cette lueur inquiète dans les yeux de cet ange blond et avait voulut lui ôter toute inquiétude de sa si jolie petite frimousse.

-Je... Je m'appelle Quatre !

-Moi, c'est Trowa et tu peux me tutoyer puisque dans quelques heures...

-Comme vous... tu veux, dit Quatre en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de Trowa et se mit à genoux devant Trowa. Il le fit avancer un peu et déboutonna le pantalon du mercenaire...

**Fin du chapitre 2 !!!!!**

**Tadam !!!!!!!!! J'ai enfin bouclé un autre chapitre !!!!!**

Duo : Enfin... Parce que j'avais hâte de le lire !

**Ben, meintenant qu'il est bouclé tu vas pouvoir le lire !!!!!**

Duo : Oui ! et j'te dirais ce que j'en pense !

**Thank Duo-Chan que ma cousine adooorrrreeeee !!! -p**

**Heero: P'têtre qu'elle l'adooorrrreeeee, comme tu dis, mais... Il est à moi et à personne d'autre !!!**

**Waaaahhhhhh !!!!!! Je rêve, Duo, ton Heero viens de faire une phrase qui ne concerne aucune mission et en plus c'était pour dire que Duo lui appartenait !**

Duo : Quoi, il a vraiment dis ça !!!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeee-Chhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn t'es ou ??????????????????

Duo part à la recherche du dit Hee-Chan !

**Pauvre Hee-Chan, j'le plaint, pas vous les gas ?**

Trowa :...

Quatre : Ben peut-être un ch'tit peu !!!

**Un petit peu, c'est tout ?**

Wufei : Il l'a cherché en disant que Duo lui appartenait !!!!

Quatre : D'accord avec toi Wuffy !

Wufei : C'est Wufei, Winner ! Et tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Quatre : Ben, attand, j'réfléchis... ben si !!!!

**Moi, en tout cas j'suis d'accord avec vous deux et toi Trowa ?**

Trowa : ...

**Ok, c'est pas gagnée !!!!!**

Bon, bref, si elle vous a plu ou même si elle ne vous a pas plu, pouvez-vous me laisser une rewiew ? SVP !!!!!!! et si elle vous plaît, je mettrais le chap3 quand il seras fait et finit, sinon, tant pis, j'la laisse tombé !!!!!

Bye à tous !!! Et peut-être au prochain chap !!!


End file.
